


Win/Win

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James has been planning his proposal to Sirius for a while. It was meant to be a surprise, but when he lets it slip a few days beforehand, he thinks the whole thing is ruined-- Sirius loves him far too much for that to be true.





	Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you write a fluffy fic, where James has been planning to propose Sirius on his birthday with all the candles and stuff, but gets drunk on Halloween and blurts it out, and spends the next three days grumpy till Sirius proposes him on his own birthday just as James had planned, please?” 
> 
> I am BACK ON MY BULLSHIT. Which means fluff and lots of it :D

James checked the list, ranked from most important to least. Not to say that the bottom half of the list was expendable, but having the ring definitely ranked more vital than having his hair done properly. Ring check, menu and ingredients check, dessert check, candles check, outfit check. He still needed to get a few decorations prepared, but they were all things he could summon. All he really needed to do was make sure he could cast the spells properly so that it would match the rest of the theme. 

He was going to propose on Sirius's birthday, which was yet another step in his 'Make Sirius Like His Birthday' plan. They probably wouldn't get _married_  on his birthday since Sirius deserved to have as many days to celebrate during the year as possible, but proposing on his birthday would make it all the happier. It doubly worked because this way Sirius wouldn't get suspicious about all the decorations, so James didn't have to worry about the surprise of it. 

Not for nothing, but he had been planning this proposal for a month and a half straight. Everything was going to be one hundred percent perfect, and Merlin help whoever tried to stop him. 

They were drinking because it was Halloween and that was half the point of the holiday. The other half was dressing up. James didn't particularly care about his costumes, but Sirius tended towards skin-tight and/or revealing and James ate that shit up with a spoon. Sirius had dressed up as a cat this year, cackling every time he thought about it. James thought it was pretty funny, and again skin tight outfit-- he wasn't going to complain. James was some witch from a muggle tv show, the partner to whichever specific cat Sirius was being. He didn't understand it, but at the end of the night when they flooed home in a giggling pile, James had a half-naked Sirius in his lap and he was all about that life. 

He reached up and tugged off the fake cat ears, tossing them aside and running his hands through Sirius's hair. "You're so preeeetty," he said, words slow and slurring from the fire whiskey. "So so pretty and you're alllll mine." 

Sirius was a little bit more sober than James, and as such was grinning and basking in all the compliments James was giving him. 

"I can't believe I get to marry you." 

"Marry me huh?" Sirius repeated, amused. 

"Uh-huh. There's gonna be candles and glitter and, and a ring just for you and it's very pretty." 

"It sounds great." 

"Yeah but shush-sh," James said clumsily, putting a finger to the center of Sirius's lips, "it's a surprise." 

Sirius smiled wider. "You are so adorable. Come on, let's go to bed." 

* * *

James woke the next morning to a warm bed and the smell of breakfast being made. He sighed happily, burrowing further in the covers. He was never leaving this place, he decided, very assured with this in his sleep addled brain. This was what heaven felt like, and he wasn't leaving it. He well and truly wasn't. 

He laid there for a few minutes. He wanted to kiss Sirius, but Sirius was not in the bed. James frowned and crawled out of bed. He surely liked like a gremlin with the way he was hunched over and shuffling around, but wakefulness was for those that actually _wanted_  to be up, and that did not include him right now. He managed to make it to the kitchen and planted his face on Sirius's shoulder while whimpering pitifully. 

Sirius's hand came up and pat him on the head. It felt quite nice, and James managed to get his hands up enough to put them loosely around Sirius's waist. "Why weren't you in bed?" he asked. 

Sirius laughed. "I have no idea what you're trying to say sweetheart." 

Okay so maybe it was more like a mumbled smush of sounds instead of words, but he'd _meant_  to ask Sirius why he'd left their warm, cozy, haven of a bed. "Mmph," he said grumpily. 

"Is that any way to talk to your future husband?" 

James froze. "What?" 

"Remember? You told me last night that you were going to marry me." 

James let out a breath slowly, awake and very unhappy. His arms slowly fell to the side and it felt like all the energy had been drained out of him. He'd worked so bloody hard on this plan, and he'd managed to ruin it with  _four days_  left. "I told you about that?" 

"Mentioned it in passing more like. Fried potato?" he offered, holding a forkful near James's head. 

James lifted his head, took the bite, then laid his forehead back on Sirius's shoulder pitifully as he chewed. This sucked. Not the potatoes-- the potatoes were good, as always-- but the plan. He had the main list, and a secondary list for what order he needed to do everything in so that he wouldn't run out of time. There was a third list, just to make sure that he'd gotten everything done. And now, all of that was useless. He sighed. 

"That bad?" 

"The food's great," he said, turning his head to the side and kissing Sirius's neck. "Just hungover." 

Sirius hummed, and that was that. 

* * *

It was Sirius's birthday, and Sirius had insisted that James should go get the cake they'd ordered because it was his birthday and he shouldn't be doing anything but basking in the glory of being a full year older than the last time he'd had ice cream cake-- his favourite muggle indulgence. 

James was juggling the cake and the bag of chocolates that Sirius had mirrored him to ask for on his way home, trying to open the door. He could have put the bag on the ground and then opened it, but he was James fucking Potter and he wasn't going to do this the easy way when he'd struggled this much. He managed to get the door open after only twenty seconds, and thankfully nothing-- like the expensive, irreplaceable cake-- fell. 

He kicked his shoes off and started for the kitchen, only to slow to a stop. There was glitter on the ground. There were candles lining the pathway and flower petals dancing atop the flames. James narrowed his eyes, following the pathway to the kitchen suspiciously; this was his plan. This was the set-up he'd outlined for the beginning of the proposal. When he walked into the kitchen, Sirius saw him and beamed. James looked around the small room, seeing everything exactly as he'd planned. The food, the lighting, even the decoration on the chairs, which he'd planned on transfiguring for the occasion. He set the cake down on the counter dumbly, looking at the scene. It was... perfect. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be, according to James's vision. 

"Hey sweetheart." 

James looked over to him. "How did you do all this?" 

"A little magic and a lot of time. Lots of magic _and_  lots of time, to be honest," he said, even though that isn't what James had meant. Sirius crossed the room in a few steps and kissed James softly. "Hungry?" He opened the oven-- which was turned off-- and pulled the put-together plates out of their stasis charms. He set them on the table with a small bow and a flourished hand gesture. 

"Si..." James trailed off, swallowing down the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. "You didn't have to do all this." 

"Excuse you, Mister Potter, but this is my birthday and my favourite person in the world has been telling me that I should celebrate it. This is a purely selfish dinner, I don't know what you think it is but think again." 

James chuckled, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, love." When Sirius gestured for him to sit, he did, grinning stupidly as Sirius pushed his chair in and brushed a kiss to his cheek before going to the other side of the table to sit. 

They ate, making idle chit-chat as they cleared their plates. James knew what was coming. Of course he did, he'd planned this to every detail, but it still hit him hard when-- after setting their plates on the counter-- Sirius knelt by his side instead of taking his seat again. Smiling warmly up at him, Sirius took one of his hands, rubbing his thumbs along the thin lines of bones on the back of James's hand. "How long have we been together?" 

James smile widened. "Oh a few years I think." 

"Yeah. Feels like a lot longer though, like we've been together forever." 

"And like we might as well agree to be together for the rest of forever since we've made it this far. I wrote this speech Sirius, I know how it goes." 

"Sure but that doesn't make it any less true for me," Sirius countered, looking more in love than ever. 

"You can't propose with a speech you stole." 

"Stole? What proof do you have of that Mister Potter?" 

"I'm the one that wrote it." 

"Perhaps," Sirius said, removing one of his hands from James's to reach inside his pocket and pull out a piece of paper, "but I'm the one with the draft of it right here." 

"That's my handwriting," James laughed. 

"What's yours is mine, and with possession being nine tenths of the law, I think that makes this proposal _all_ mine." 

James just continued to laugh, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sirius's mouth. "I love you. So much. Thank you for doing this." 

"No problem," Sirius said, nuzzling their noses. "I know how disappointed you were at it not being a surprise. You've been moping for the last three days straight; I'm glad you're over it now." 

"Getting engaged to the love of your life will do that to a bloke." 

"Technically you didn't say yes," Sirius pointed out. 

"Technically you didn't ask." 

"It was implicit." 

"I don't think implicit works for most proposals." 

"Well then you just have to answer one question: is this most proposals?" 

"No," James said quietly, the air heavy like a blanket in the winter. 

"Which would mean?" 

"That my fiancee is a trickster who managed to turn this around on me." 

Sirius grinned. "Guilty as charged. If it makes you feel any better, I don't have a ring. The jeweler said he couldn't do it on such short notice." 

"Does that mean I win this proposal?" 

"We just got engaged; we _both_  win." 

"Life is a competition," James said, "and I'm in it to win." 

"You're ridiculous," Sirius said, pressing a quick kiss to James's lips. "And a winner." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
